


Glow Sticks Need To Break Before They Shine

by artsbycypherinnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Everyone Has Powers AU, It’s a mix of Minecraft, Set in the ‘Real World’, These people have Powers, They’re all nearly the same age, Will add more characters soon, but in a real life sort of hybrid too, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsbycypherinnit/pseuds/artsbycypherinnit
Summary: Tommy’s earliest known memory was him waking up in a large, white room. That was it. For the next 12 years, he and his best friends Tubbo and Ranboo were experimented on by UNIK. Until one day UNIK got blown up. And they managed to escape.And ended up in Craftia Academy School for Powerful Kids. Or CASPK for short.But the past was never far behind, is it? Luckily they were now protected by people they’re comfortable with calling ‘family’.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Glow Sticks Need To Break Before They Shine

_**TommyInnit, UNIK Labratory, Day 4474** _

Tommy groans as he lifted his body from the ground, soreness blossoming into his poor muscles in his arms and legs. “Quickly, sit up now!” He heard the man say, as he felt the surrounding air shift. “Calm your tits old man, this hurts.” He muttered, bouncing lightly in place before he summoned a dense water ball into the palms of his hands, before throwing it over the waiting man, who scoffed. “You missed.” Tommy smirked.

“I never miss.” Tommy said, right as the water froze and fell directly onto the man’s head. “Tommy that’s enough.” The ones viewing him said, making him roll his eyes before the man vanishes, a simple doll replacing him. “It wouldn’t even hurt you, Sir D.” Tommy muttered, as D. Illusion walked into the room.

“I know Tommy but still. Now come, change back into your clothes and go back to your room. I’ve already asked Miss S to send your food over. Ranboo and Tubbo will be finished soon, ok?” Tommy nods, grabbing the red and white hoodie and his cream pants before walking out of the training room and headed over to his room, waving at the other ‘Participants’ before resting in his room, stretching lightly.

Tommy changed out of his lame, pale white training suits and stuffed them into the automatic laundry machine near the wardrobe. He wore his casuals before checking the food that Miss S sent over. “Toast and Eggs with Orange juice. Cool.” Tommy hummed, before he sat over at his bed and dug in.

As he flipped through books on traditional martial art styles, Tubbo and Ranboo returned from their training, Tubbo’s hands carrying a fresh set of bandages and Ranboo nursing his headache as he chirps with Ender sounds. “Are you two ok?” Tommy asked, setting his book down as Tubbo and Ranboo hum. “It’s normal remember, Tommy. You’re lucky again.” Tommy frowned. 

He was aware that Mrs T, Tubbo’s instructor and Mr I, Ranboo’s instructor, weren’t as kind as Mr D was to him. “I know. Come, let me heal you.” Tubbo smiled, walking over to his bed as Tommy’s hands glowed slightly. Tubbo unraveled the bandages, revealing cuts. “How bad was it this time?” Tommy asked, as the water flowed around the wounds, cleaning and healing the wounds.

“It’s not as bad as two weeks ago, right Ranboo?” The tallest nod, as he played with one of Tubbo’s flowers. “At least she gave him breaks. I guess she was in a good mood today.” Tommy hummed, before he sighed. “One day. One day we’ll get out of this hell hole.” Tubbo and Ranboo hum. “One day.”

Turns out that one day was closer than they had thought.

Tommy was awoken that morning with a loud bang. “Tubbo, Ranboo! Wake up!” Tommy yelled, before the room shook. “Fuck! Guys wake up!” Tommy yelled, as he splashed the two boys with water, making them jolt awake. “Tommy what the hell!?” Tubbo yelled in alarm as Ranboo groaned, before another explosion went off.

“Ah!” The boys yelled in alarm as the room shook once more, the walls cracking and crumbling. “What’s happening!?” Ranboo asked panicky as the room broke, the white walls breaking and revealing a small opening to show tall trees. Tommy gasped, before he turned back to the other two boys. “Guys! This is our chance!” Tommy said, as he felt adrenaline rush through his veins. 

Tubbo and Ranboo looked shocked, glancing at the opening, before they both brightened. “Ok!” Tubbo pulled vines towards them as Tommy opened the opening wider, Ranboo making sure no one comes over to check. As they were preparing their escape, Tommy caught a small peak to whoever that attacked the facility. 

A tall figure was running away, as two more figure following, one was flying and the other was floating along behind. He smiled, before he turned back to Tubbo and Ranboo. “Come on! I see some people over there! I think they’re the attackers!” Tommy said, making Tubbo and Ranboo nod as they climbed down the vines.

As Tommy planted his feet on the ground, he smiled. “No time to relish it right now, Tommy, they’re disappearing!” Tommy shook his head before running quickly after them, turning one final time to the rapidly burning facility. “It was... nice, UNIK. Goodbye.” Tommy muttered, before running after Tubbo and Ranboo.

After running through the thick forest, they were immediately greeted with a bigger, brighter facility. “Is this another UNIK building?” Tommy glanced around as Tubbo voiced that question, seeing the three figures go in. “I don’t think so, Tubbo. Those people wouldn’t be able to walk around so freely if they were another UNIK.” Tommy said, as he walked closer.

“HALT.” Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin when the loud voice boomed, as people huddled around them, holding weapons. “State you name and business here!” Tommy gaped. “U-um...” He glanced at Tubbo and Ranboo, before sighing. “I don’t know sir.” The man glared at them. “You don’t know? None of you?” Tommy nods. 

“We just ran over here, after our facility got attacked. We’ve been freed from UNIK. A facility hosting kids of power and train them. Well, I say train...” Tommy glance at the other two, who smiled slightly. “Tell me more.” Tommy jumped slightly. “Ah. Well, the only reason we were freed was because the facility got attacked by three people who were from here. I don’t know who they are, we just saw them and followed them here.”

The man nodded and the people surrounding them lowered their weapons.

“Well, state your powers then.” The boys were confused. “We aren’t going to get hurt?” Ranboo asked, making the man chuckle. “It’s against the law here to punish children of power. Now tell me your powers.” Ranboo nods, before glancing at the other two. “Um.. I can control water? I can use it to heal, I can freeze it and I can drink it.” Tommy said, before the man nods and turned to Tubbo. “I have the power of nature, or as the people at the facility called it, ‘Nature’s Best Friend’.” Tubbo said softly, making the man hum.

“And you?” Ranboo sighed. “I have Enderish. I can control Ender creatures and talk in Ender. These guys can too after a bit of learning.” The man nods in understanding before smiling. “Now tell me your names.” Tommy smiled. “Well I’m Tommy, this is Tubbo and this is Ranboo.” Tommy said happily, since introductions are easy.

“Good. Now come with me. We’ll take you to Dean Dovern.” The boys glanced worriedly at each other, but followed the man nonetheless.

As they walked past classes, a student bumped into Tommy’s shoulder, making him fall. “I’m sorry! Oh my god are you ok?” Tommy groaned a little, pretty sure he hit his head on something. “Y-Yeah I’m fine.” He muttered, before the person offered him a hand. “Sorry about that. I’m Dream. I was a little out of it today.” Tommy hummed, nodding. “It’s ok, I get it. I do that too. My name’s Tommy.” Dream nods, smiling a little. “Well I’ll leave you to it, see you Mr Coulson!” The man sighed as Tommy chuckled, watching Dream disappear into one of the stairwells.

“Come on, the Dean’s room is that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aha new fanfic production go brrr.
> 
> Now if updates are slow and late I am sorry.


End file.
